Mesozoic
The Mesozoic ("middle life") is one of three geologic eras of the Phanerozoic Eon, preceded by the Paleozoic ("ancient life") and succeeded by the Cenozoic ("new life"). The era is subdivided into three major periods: the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous, which are further subdivided into a number of epochs and stages.The era began in the wake of the Permian–Triassic extinction event, the largest well-documented mass extinction in Earth's history, and ended with the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event, another mass extinction whose victims included the non-avian dinosaurs. The Mesozoic was a time of significant tectonic, climate, and evolutionary activity. The era witnessed the gradual rifting of the supercontinent Pangaea into separate landmasses that would move into their current positions during the next era. The climate of the Mesozoic was varied, alternating between warming and cooling periods. Overall, however, the Earth was hotter than it is today. Dinosaurs first appeared in the Mid-Triassic, and became the dominant terrestrial vertebrates in the Late Triassic or Early Jurassic, occupying this position for about 150 or 135 million years until their demise at the end of the Cretaceous. Birds first appeared in the Jurassic (however, true toothless birds appeared first in the Cretaceous), having evolved from a branch of theropod dinosaurs. The first mammals also appeared during the Mesozoic, but would remain small—less than 15 kg (33 lb)—until the Cenozoic. The flowering plants (angiosperms) arose in the Triassic or Jurassic and came to prominence in the late Cretaceous when they replaced the conifers and other gymnosperms as the dominant trees. Named The phrase "Age of Reptiles" was introduced by the 19th century paleontologist Gideon Mantell who viewed it as dominated by diapsids such as Iguanodon, Megalosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Pterodactylus.Mesozoic means "middle life", deriving from the Greek prefix meso-/μεσο- for "between" and zōon/ζῷον meaning "animal" or "living being". The name "Mesozoic" was proposed in 1840 by the British geologist John Phillips (1800–1874). Geologic periods Following the Paleozoic, the Mesozoic extended roughly 186 million years, from 251.902 to 65.5 million years ago when the Cenozoic Era began. This time frame is separated into three geologic periods. From oldest to youngest: Triassic (251.902 to 201.3 million years ago) Jurassic (201.3 to 145 million years ago) Cretaceous (145 to 65.5 million years ago) The lower boundary of the Mesozoic is set by the Permian–Triassic extinction event, during which approximately 90% to 96% of marine species and 70% of terrestrial vertebrates became extinct.6 It is also known as the "Great Dying" because it is considered the largest mass extinction in the Earth's history. The upper boundary of the Mesozoic is set at the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event (or K–Pg extinction event7), which may have been caused by an asteroid impactor that created Chicxulub Crater on the Yucatán Peninsula. Towards the Late Cretaceous, large volcanic eruptions are also believed to have contributed to the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Approximately 50% of all genera became extinct, including all of the non-avian dinosaurs. Cretaceous The Cretaceous is divided into Early and Late Cretaceous epochs, or Lower and Upper Cretaceous series. In older literature the Cretaceous is sometimes divided into three series: Neocomian (lower/early), Gallic (middle) and Senonian (upper/late). A subdivision in eleven stages, all originating from European stratigraphy, is now used worldwide. In many parts of the world, alternative local subdivisions are still in use.As with other older geologic periods, the rock beds of the Cretaceous are well identified but the exact age of the system's base is uncertain by a few million years. No great extinction or burst of diversity separates the Cretaceous from the Jurassic. However, the top of the system is sharply defined, being placed at an iridium-rich layer found worldwide that is believed to be associated with the Chicxulub impact crater, with its boundaries circumscribing parts of the Yucatán Peninsula and into the Gulf of Mexico. This layer has been dated at 66.043 Ma.4A 140 Ma age for the Jurassic-Cretaceous boundary instead of the usually accepted 145 Ma was proposed in 2014 based on a stratigraphic study of Vaca Muerta Formation in Neuquén Basin, Argentina.5 Víctor Ramos, one of the authors of the study proposing the 140 Ma boundary age sees the study as a "first step" toward formally changing the age in the International Union of Geological Sciences.6From youngest to oldest, the subdivisions of the Cretaceous period are: Late Cretaceous Maastrichtian – (65.5-72.1 Mya) # Majungasaurus 2.2m (6.65 ft) 9m (29.52 ft) 1 tons 72.1-66 Mya Carnivore Depéret, 1896 # Euoplocephalus 2.4m (7.9 ft) 6.2m (20.34 ft) 2 tons 83.6-66 Mya Herbivore Lambe 1902 # Pentaceratops 2.7m (8.86 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 5 tons 83.5-66 Mya Herbivore Osborn, 1923 # Nanuqsaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 6m (19.8 ft) 0.8 tons 70.6-66 MYA Carnivore Fiorillo & Tykoski, 2014 # Parksosaurus 1m (3.28 ft) 2.5m (8.2 ft) 49.9 kg 70.6-66 Mya Herbivore Parks, 1926 # Styracosaurus 1.2m (3.97 ft) 5.9m (18 ft) 2 tons 83.5-75.5 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1913 # Quetzalcoatlus 5m (16.4 ft) 14m (45.93 ft/Wingspan) 249.93 kg 72.1-65.5 Mya Piscivore Lawson, 1975 # Pachyrhinosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 7m (22.96 ft) 3 tons 83.5-66 Mya Herbivore Currie, Langston & Tanke, 2008 # Pachycephalosaurus 1.4m (4.6 ft) 4.5m (15 ft) 76 kg 72.1-66 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1931 # Ornithomimus 1.5m (5.3 ft) 3.5m (11.5 ft) 150 kg 125-65.5 Mya Herbivore Sternberg, 1933 # Edmontosaurus 4m (13.12 ft) 12m (39.36 ft) 4 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1917 # Edmontonia 2m (6.56 ft) 6.6m (21.65 ft) 3.5 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1930 Campanian – (72.1-83.6 Mya) # Sinoceratops 2.5m (8.2 ft) 8.1m (26.57 ft) 5 tons 83.5-72.1 Mya Herbivore Xu et al., 2010 # Tsintaosaurus 3.3m (10.45 ft) 10.0m (32.80 ft)3 tons 83.6-72.1 Mya Herbivore Young, 1958 # Troodon 1m (3.28 ft) 2.4m (7.87 ft) 49.9 kg 86.3-65.5 Mya Omnivore Leidy, 1856 # Euoplocephalus 2.4m (7.9 ft) 6.2m (20.34 ft) 2 tons 83.6-66 Mya Herbivore Lambe 1902 # Hesperonychus 0.5m (1.64 ft) 0.9m (2.95 ft) 1.81 kg 83.5-70.6 Mya Carnivore Longrich & Currie, 2009 # Carnotaurus 2.5m (8.23 ft) 7.9m (24.96 ft) 2 tons 83.5-67.9 Mya Carnivore Bonaparte 1985 # Stygimoloch 1.1m (3.60 ft) 3.5m (11.48 ft) 78 kg 83.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Galton & Sues, 1983 # Tyrannosaurus Rex 5m (16.5 ft) 12-14.0m (39.4-45.93 ft) 18 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Carnivore Osborn 1905 # Triceratops 3m (9.84 ft) 9m (29.53 ft) 12 tons 83.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Marsh 1889 # Pteranodon 1.7m (5.58 ft) 5.6m (18 ft/Wingspan) 25 kg 89.8-70.5 Mya Piscivore Marsh 1876 # Struthiomimus 1.6m (5.52 ft) 4.3m (14.8 ft) 159 kg 83.6-67 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1902 # Ankylosaurus 3m (9.56 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 6 tons 83.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Brown, 1908 # Parasaurolophus 3.6m (12.18 ft) 10.4m (34.12 ft) 2.5 tons 83.5-70.5 Mya Herbivore Parks 1922 # Maiasaura 2.5m (8.2 ft) 9.0m (9.69 ft) 1 tons 86.3-70.6 Mya Herbivore Horner & Makela, 1979 Santonian – (83.6-86.3 Mya) Coniacian – (86.3-89.8 Mya) Turonian – (89.8-93.9 Mya) # Argentinosaurus 20.8m (65.67 ft) 30–42m (98–138 ft) 76-99 tons 99.8-89.8 Mya Herbivore Bonaparte & Coria, 1993 # Giganotosaurus 7m (23 ft) 12.0-15m (39-51 ft) 16 tons 99.6-93.5 Mya Carnivore Coria & Salgado, 1995 Cenomanian – (93.9-100.5 Mya) Early Cretaceous Albian – (100.5-113.0 Mya) # Iguanodon 3.0m (9.90 ft) 10.0m (32.34 ft) 3.5 tons 107.9-93.9 Mya Herbivore Boulenger 1881 # Hypsilophodon 0.22m (6.5 ft) 1.6m (5.9 ft) 88 kg 145-100.5 Mya Herbivore Huxley, 1869 # Acrocanthosaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 13m (43 ft) 9 tons 122.46-113 Mya Carnivore Stovall & Langston, 1950 # Sauroposeidon 18m (59 ft) 28-33m (92–110 ft) 66 tons 125-100.5 Mya Herbivore Wedel, Cifelli & Sanders, 2000 # Jaxartosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 10m (30 ft) 3 tons 100.5- 67 Mya Herbivore Riabinin, 1937 # Deinonychus 1.3m (3.28 ft) 3.2m (10.5 ft) 100 kg 125-100.9 Mya Carnivore Ostrom, 1969 # Shantungosaurus 6.4m (20.99 ft) 18.8m (61.67 ft) 15 tons 100.5-66 Mya Herbivore Hu, 1973 # Gallimimus 1.9m (6.23 ft) 4.3m (14.10 ft) 400 kg 100.5-66 Mya Herbivore Osmólska et al., 1972 # Deinocheirus 4.7m (15 ft) 11m (36 ft) 6.4 tons 100.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Osmólska & Roniewicz, 1970 # Spinosaurus 6m at the M-shaped sail (20 ft) 15-18m (49.5-59.3 ft) 20 tons 112.03-72.9 Mya Piscivore Stromer 1915 Aptian – (113.0-125.0 Mya) Barremian – (125.0-129.4 Mya) # Baryonyx 3m (9.84 ft) 9.3m (30.5 ft) 1 tons 145-125 Mya Piscivore Charig & Milner, 1986 # Utahraptor 1.8-2.2m (5.9–6.6 ft) 5.2-7.5m (16–23 ft) 786 kg 129.4-122.46 Mya Carnivore Kirkland et al, 1993 # Amargasaurus 3.6m (11.81 ft) 12.0m (39.97 ft) 4.7 tons 129.4-122.46 Mya Herbivore Salgado & Bonaparte, 1991 # Microceratus 7.5 Inches 0.8m (2.62 ft) Smurfette 129.4-66 Mya Herbivore Bohlin 1953 Hauterivian – (129.4-132.9 Mya) Valanginian – (132.9-139.8 Mya) Berriasian – (139.8-145.0 Mya) # Polacanthus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 7m (23 ft) 900 kg 140.2-99.6 Mya Herbivore Owen vide Anonymous, 1865 # Carcharodontosaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 14m (45.93 ft) 15 tons 145-72.1 Mya Carnivore Brusatte & Sereno, 2007 Jurassic The Jurassic period is divided into three epochs: Early, Middle, and Late. Similarly, in stratigraphy, the Jurassic is divided into the Lower Jurassic, Middle Jurassic, and Upper Jurassic series of rock formations, also known as Lias, Dogger and Malm in Europe.11 The separation of the term Jurassic into three sections originated with Leopold von Buch.8 The faunal stages from youngest to oldest are: Upper/Late Jurassic Tithonian (152.1 ± 4 – 145 ± 4 Mya) # Allosaurus 3.6m (11.74 ft) 8.5-10.4m (28.45-34.12 ft) 2.9 tons 163.5-100 Mya Carnivore Mateus et al. 2006 # Gigantspinosaurus 2.3m (7.55 ft) 4.5-8m (14-26.25 ft) 700 kg 163.5-157.3 Mya Herbivore Ouyang, 1992 # Ornitholestes 0.1m (3.9 ft) 0.3m (6 ft) 190 kg 161.2-145 Mya Carnivore Osborn, 1903 # Camptosaurus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 2.1-2.5m (6.6–8.2 ft) 156 kg 161.2-150.8 Mya Herbivore Hulke, 1880 # Mosasaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 18.8-23.4m (61.67-75.45 ft) 28 tons 145-65.5 Mya Carnivore Arambourg, 1952 # Supersaurus 12m (40 ft) 33–35m (110–116 ft) 55 tons 157.3-145 Mya Herbivore Jensen 1985 # Saurophaganax 5.0m (16.5 ft) 14-15m (45.93-50.23 ft) 18 tons 155.7-145 Mya Carnivore Chure, 1995 # Lusotitan 12m (40 ft) 25m (82 ft) 56 tons 155.7-145 Mya Herbivore Lapparent & Zbyszewski, 1957 # Europasaurus 5m (16 ft) 18m (61 ft) 50 tons 157.3-150.8 Mya Herbivore Mateus et al. in Sander et al., 2006 Kimmeridgian (157.3 ± 4 – 152.1 ± 4 Mya) Oxfordian (163.5 ± 4 – 157.3 ± 4 Mya) # Mamenchisaurus 17.9m (57.16 ft) 26-33m (85-110 ft) 70 tons 163.5-139.8 Mya Herbivore Russell & Zheng, 1994 # Liopleurodon 3m (9.45 ft) 5.2-7.5m (16–23 ft) 5.5 tons 166.1-139.8 Mya Carnivore 1873 (type) # Brachiosaurus 15m (49 ft) 26–30m (85–98 ft) 60-87 tons 161.2-150.8 Mya Herbivore Riggs 1903 and Zheng 1877 # Apatosaurus 9m (29.52 ft 24.5-27.5m (80-90.22 ft) 38 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1877 and Holland, 1916 # Diplodocus 12m (40 ft) 32-34m (104-111.54 ft) 50 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Gillette, 1991 # Barosaurus 12m (40 ft) 30m (98 ft) 69 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1890 # Ceratosaurus 3m (9.84 ft) 6-9.4m (20-29.12 ft) 1 tons 161.2-150 Mya Carnivore Marsh, 1884 # Giraffatitan 12m (39 ft) 22-26m (72–85 ft) 50 tons 163.5-145 Mya Herbivore Janensch, 1914 # Stegosaurus 4m (13.4 ft) 10-12m (32-39 ft) 7 tons 163.5-100 Mya Herbivore Marsh 1887 # Kentrosaurus 2.4m (7.87 ft) 5.0-8.5m (15-27.88 ft) 3 tons 163.5-145 Mya Herbivore Hennig, 1915 # Camarasaurus 6.4m (21 ft) 18-23m (59-75 ft) 51 tons 163.5-150.8 Mya Herbivore Cope, 1877a Middle Jurassic Callovian (166.1 ± 4 – 163.5 ± 4 Mya) Bathonian (168.3 ± 3.5 – 166.1 ± 4 Mya) Bajocian (170.3 ± 3 – 168.3 ± 3.5 Mya) Aalenian (174.1 ± 2 – 170.3 ± 3 Mya) Lower/Early Jurassic Toarcian (182.7 ± 1.5 – 174.1 ± 2 Mya) Pliensbachian (190.8 ± 1.5 – 182.7 ± 1.5 Mya) # Dimorphodon 0.10m (3.3 ft. (Adult)) 1.7m (4.8 ft. (Adult/Wingspan)) Smurfette 201.3-189.6 Mya Piscivore Clark et al., 1998 # Dilophosaurus 1.4m (4.6 ft) 7m (23 ft) 189 kg 201.9-182.7 Mya Carnivore (Welles, 1954) Pterodactylus 7.5 Inches 0.3m (0.98 ft/Wingspan) Smurfette 201.9-136.4 Mya Piscivore Sömmerring, 1812 # Cryolophosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 6.6-8.5m (21–26 ft) 1 tons 199.3-182.7 Mya Carnivore Hammer & Hickerson, 1994 # Omeisaurus 4.3 ft (13 ft) 10-13m (33–49 ft) 3.9 tons 174.1-150.8 Mya Herbivore Young, 1958 # Proceratosaurus 2.0m (6.5 ft) 3.6m (11.20 ft) 40 kg 167.7-164.7 Mya Carnivore Woodward, 1910 # Huayangosaurus 2.2m (7.22 ft) 8.5m (27.9 ft) 3 tons 170.3-163.5 Mya Herbivore Dong, Tang, and Zhou, 1982 Sinemurian (199.3 ± 1 – 190.8 ± 1.5 Mya) Hettangian (201.3 ± 0.6 – 199.3 ± 1 Mya) Triassic The Triassic is usually separated into Early, Middle, and Late Triassic Epochs, and the corresponding rocks are referred to as Lower, Middle, or Upper Triassic. T he faunal stages from the youngest to oldest are:Upper/Late Triassic (Tr3) Rhaetian (208.5–201.3 Mya) # Herrerasaurus 1.6m (4.26 ft) 6.3m (20.34 ft) 350 kg 237-208.5 Mya Carnivore Reig, 1963 # Plateosaurus 3m (29 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 6 tons 237-201.3 Mya Herbivore von Meyer, 1837 Norian (227–208.5 Mya) Carnian (237–227 Mya) Middle Triassic (Tr2) Ladinian (242–237 Mya) Anisian (247.2–242 Mya) Lower/Early Triassic (Scythian) Olenekian (251.2–247.2 Mya) Induan (251.902–251.2 Mya) Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs